


The Day the Earth Moved

by Chichirinoda



Category: Gyakuten Kenji | Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth is a new prosecutor and already making a name for himself as both brilliant and cruel, but somehow he manages to earn Gumshoe's undying loyalty. This is the story of how that came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Earth Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/areyougame/profile)[**areyougame**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/areyougame/) for the prompt: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Gumshoe/Edgeworth; accidental orgasm - _this stays between us_.

Though I never woulda said anything, I was always proud that I knew Mr. Edgeworth better than anyone else on the force, pal. Though what happened was nothing but fate, I always felt that it brought us closer together than we ever coulda been, and I considered myself lucky.

It was about six months after Mr. Edgeworth joined the Prosecutor's office, when _it_ happened. The incident that would change both of our lives, even if no one but us could ever know about it.

~ ~ ~

"Gumshoe, that ballistics report, do you have it yet? The trial begins tomorrow and I haven't even begun to develop my case." Miles Edgeworth glared at the inept detective, who was truly beginning to become a thorn in his side, as he rummaged through the refuse on his desk.

A cascade of mummified doughnuts, old reports, evidence bags, and other things Edgeworth didn't want to think about slid off the desk and Gumshoe came up triumphantly with a sheet of paper clutched in his hand. "Got it, sir!" he said with relief.

"A minor miracle," Edgeworth said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on, up to my office."

Turning, he strode away, forcing Gumshoe to hurry, far beyond his usual lackadaisical shuffle, to keep up.

Well, perhaps a little exercise would do him good.

The few seconds he had to wait for the elevator gave Gumshoe time to catch up, and he stood next to Edgeworth, his chest heaving as he huffed and puffed. Edgeworth glanced up at him, not bothering to hide his contempt. "You police officers," he growled. "No wonder you can't keep to timelines. You can barely bestir yourself to walk ten steps, let alone work hard to complete an investigation."

"S-sir!" Gumshoe protested, giving Edgeworth that hangdog look he detested so much. "The boys and I, we try hard."

Edgeworth sniffed. "Try a Stairmaster, once in a while," he said caustically, just as the elevator opened and they stepped inside. The silence between them was chilly as the elevator rose slowly towards the top floor.

Then suddenly, disaster struck.

A loud rumble reached their ears, along with a great shrieking and groaning. The lights flickered and went out completely as the elevator bucked with such force that it threw both Edgeworth and Gumshoe off their feet.

"...ir! Sir! Are you all right, Mr. Edgeworth?!" Thick fingers crawled over Edgeworth's shoulder and then gripped his arm tightly. "Mr. Edgeworth, are you okay? I...I heard you screaming..."

Edgeworth was barely conscious of Gumshoe's babbling. He felt the touch and reached mindlessly, grabbing a handful of coat and dragging himself forward. Gumshoe caught him with a squawk as Edgeworth practically crawled into his lap and clung, shivering.

"It's dark," he heard himself gasp. "We're trapped."

"Yeah, yeah it is," Gumshoe said in a mystified tone of voice. His arms went around Edgeworth and tightened. "It was just an earthquake," he said tentatively.

Edgeworth shuddered. He hadn't yet opened his eyes, but from Gumshoe's words he knew there was no need to. He remembered how this would go. Daddy and the other man would start to fight, and then the gunshots and screaming would start.

Those horrific screams.

He hunched against the other man, his breaths coming in short, sharp gasps, as Gumshoe tried uncertainly to soothe him.

But it was all wrong. This man didn't smell like his father. His father had never smelled of coffee and stale doughnuts. His chin had never borne scratchy whiskers and stubble. Gregory Edgeworth had always been scrupulously clean-shaven, as his son was.

Gumshoe's large, clumsy hands made soft circles on his back. It made him feel better, strangely. Realizing that the man holding him couldn't possibly be his father helped a little, too.

"Gumshoe?" he said finally, softly.

"Yes, sir?" Gumshoe said. He sounded relieved.

Edgeworth swallowed hard. "How long was I out?" His voice trembled. He could still sense the fragility in him, how close he was to losing it again. He had been in many earthquakes since the one that had caused him to develop the fear, but _never_ in fourteen years had he been in an elevator during one, since that day.

Any earthquake was liable to reduce him to a shaking, crying mess. This was almost threatening to his sanity.

"Uh, not sure exactly. Can't exactly see my watch right now," Gumshoe rumbled. His voice was oddly consoling, and Edgeworth couldn't figure out why. "I guess maybe ten minutes?"

"Not bad, considering," Edgeworth said. He turned his face towards Gumshoe's shirt again, aware of how pathetic he was being, and unable to consider stopping. He was hanging together by the thinnest thread as it was.

There was a long pause, before Gumshoe dared to speak up again. His hands were still moving over Edgeworth's back, and up and down his arm, too. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Not...precisely," Edgeworth said bitterly, his words muffled by Gumshoe's shirt.

"Afraid of earthquakes, huh?" As if it weren't obvious to any idiot. Then again, Gumshoe _was_ an idiot.

"...quite so."

Another long pause, then Gumshoe said jovially, "Well, I know just the thing to do, sir."

"What's that?" Edgeworth asked, frowning faintly. His fingers tightened in Gumshoe's coat. He swore he heard it crackle as caked in dirt flaked off under his hands.

"We'll just have to distract each other. Then you won't have to think about the earthquake and all. It'll pass the time, too. Ho, ho, ho."

"Distract each other, how?" Edgeworth asked. At least talking was helping a little. Maybe there was something to this idea, after all.

"Well..." Gumshoe considered for a moment. "All right, we'll start by telling each other the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to them. I can start."

Without waiting a moment for Edgeworth to register his disapproval of this idea, Gumshoe launched into his story.

"So I was about fifteen, I guess, and my friend he had gotten a motorized bike for Christmas. Of course we had to try it," Gumshoe said earnestly. "We went to this track, so it was really smooth and fast, and I climbed on behind him and off we went. And it was really nice, a good ride, but those motorized bikes, they vibrate like _crazy_."

Despite himself, Edgeworth found he was being drawn into this story. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, realizing that he was actually sitting on Gumshoe's outstretched legs. He really was sitting in the other man's lap. Squirming to try to get comfortable, he listened intently to the rest of the story.

"A-and so anyway, there I was, a teenager, just about ready to pop, and holding onto my best friend for dear life as we went around and around on the track. And before I knew it, bam!"

Edgeworth's eyes opened before he could stop himself and remember that it wouldn't do any good. It really was pitch-black. He closed his eyes again hurriedly. "What happened?" he blurted out.

"Well...with the vibration and all...I came, right there in my pants," Gumshoe said, suddenly sounding much less excited. "I don't think my friend ever forgave me. He certainly never let me ride his bike again."

There was a long, horrified silence.

"Gumshoe," Edgeworth said severely. "That is the _worst_ story I have ever heard. Never tell me anything like that again!"

"...Yes sir," Gumshoe said sheepishly.

Edgeworth frowned. Why had Gumshoe told him that? He probably wouldn't sleep for a week, now.

"Uh, Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

"What?"

"It's your turn to tell a story, now," Gumshoe said earnestly.

Edgeworth stiffened. "I never once agreed to tell an embarrassing story," he said. "It was all your idea! And besides, this is embarrassing enough," he growled. "It's probably as embarrassing as any story you could get from me."

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Gumshoe said, which didn't really make Edgeworth feel any better. "Did...did something happen, to make you so scared of earthquakes, sir?"

Edgeworth opened his mouth to tell him it was none of his business, then closed it again. It might not be any of his business, but he already knew that conversation was helping him to remain grounded. Perhaps it was worthwhile to keep the conversation going, even if it meant he had to tell him something personal.

"This stays between us, do you understand me?" he said sternly. "All of it. Tell anyone and I'll dock your pay so hard you'll be out on the streets."

"O-of course, sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed, sounding shocked that Edgeworth would even say it. "I wouldn't tell a soul, about any of this. Besides, I'm not the type to carry stories and gossip."

Edgeworth wasn't sure he believed that last, but he nodded, tucking himself more firmly against the other man. Gumshoe grunted softly, holding himself still as the younger man got settled, then resuming the soothing stroking motion of his hands over his back and arm.

"Fourteen years ago, I was in an earthquake like this one, and trapped in an elevator," he said quietly. "My father was with me, but he was...was murdered by the other man who was trapped there, as well."

He could feel himself beginning to tremble even relating the story, and Gumshoe's arms tightened around him, as if trying to hold him together. He clung to the other man, his face warming with humiliation.

"That's horrible, Mr. Edgeworth, sir," Gumshoe said humbly. "Just horrible."

Edgeworth drew a shuddering breath and let it out, trying to calm himself down and only slightly successful. He struggled to make his tone unconcerned. "It was the most traumatic experience of my life."

"Yeah, I bet," Gumshoe said. "And your dad getting killed at the same time. I guess it's lucky there was no question who did it, huh?"

The young prosecutor shrugged faintly. Actually, it had been a disaster, and his father's murderer had gotten off scott free because of the prosecution's sham, trying to use a spirit medium. But he didn't really want to get into the rest of the horror of the DL-6 Incident.

"So uh," Gumshoe said after a moment. "It's getting pretty hot in here, huh?"

"Is it?" Edgeworth hadn't really consciously noticed, but he now realized that he was sweating. "You're right, it is."

It didn't help that his forehead was still pressed hard to Gumshoe's chest and that he was in his lap, which was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. It seemed to be all angles and bones. He shifted again, and Gumshoe grunted.

He managed somehow to unclench his fingers from Gumshoe's shirt and he unbuttoned his blazer with a sigh, shrugging out of it. He knew how this was going to go, and he struggled not to start gasping. _There's enough air. There **is**. It'll be a long time yet before the oxygen starts to go._

He felt Gumshoe squirming out of his own trenchcoat, as well. Trembling, he waited, aware that his weight on Gumshoe's legs was probably making it even harder.

"Why are you putting up with me?" he asked suddenly.

Gumshoe grunted and strained, and apparently managed to free his arms, because Edgeworth heard a rustle of fabric and then arms stole around him again and pulled him against Gumshoe's chest. He stiffened, but his fingers curled in Gumshoe's shirt once more. He just couldn't help it.

"I dunno what you're talking about, sir. Putting up with you?"

Edgeworth's lips thinned. "I have never been kind to you," he said. "I'm acting like a child, making things difficult for you. Why are you being nice to me?"

Gumshoe shrugged and shifted under him. "W-well, I don't see why you'd ask me. What do you think I should be doing?"

"If it were me, I wouldn't be cuddling _you_ ," Edgeworth said, quite sincerely. "I'd be telling you to stop acting like such a crybaby."

"Well...well I don't think you're being such a crybaby, considering what happened to you before," Gumshoe said nervously. "And you haven't really been so bad to me, sir. You're just a bit intense, that's all. Nothing wrong with that. It just keeps the boys in line."

"Are you serious?" Edgeworth asked incredulously. "You're insane."

Despite his words, he slipped his arms around Gumshoe, unutterably grateful. Even if every word was a lie, he didn't care.

"Thank you," he said grudgingly. He pressed a little closer, lowering his head with the intention of leaning it against Gumshoe's shoulder.

Only Gumshoe kissed him before he had quite finished the motion.

The kiss, blind and fumbling, was awkward, a little wet as their mouths didn't quite meet cleanly. The detective's hand clutched at his arm, and then lifted to catch his chin, holding him still and then resetting until their lips met properly. His whiskers were scratchy, but his lips were soft, supplicant, and eager.

Edgeworth sat where he was, too stunned to try to stop the other man. Gumshoe's other hand moved around him, holding him steady, and he realized suddenly what an idiot he had been not to understand how Gumshoe had been reacting to all this squirming around he'd been doing.

Of course, it had never occurred to him in a million years that Gumshoe would do something this stupid. And anyway, he had never even thought for a moment of Gumshoe in any sexual context. Gumshoe wasn't really a man. He was more of a sort of human-shaped dog-like creature, really.

And what had been the odds that he was gay?

All of this passed through Edgeworth's head in a moment. He freed a hand with the idea of trying to push him away, of stopping him, but then Gumshoe shifted and lifted up. In a moment, Edgeworth spilled backwards onto the floor of the elevator, though the detective's arm served to guide him down a little slower than he otherwise would have.

"Gumshoe!" he yelped, his mouth finally freed.

"Uh...y-yes, sir?"

"What..." Edgeworth struggled to find his poise, but it was completely gone. Why was Gumshoe being so stupid? "What do you think you're doing?"

"Er..."

Edgeworth felt the older man leaning down over him, not pinning him down, but his _presence_ over him was unmistakeable. Gumshoe nuzzled his throat. Scratchy. Unpleasant. Edgeworth closed his eyes and shivered as goosebumps rose on his skin, his fingers clenching into fists as his body responded despite himself.

"K-kissing you, sir?"

Good lord, the man sounded terrified.

"Just what made you think that would be welcome?" Edgeworth asked, his tone chilly.

Gumshoe hesitated, his lips still pressed lightly against Edgeworth's throat, just above the fabric tied around his neck. "I'm sorry, sir," he said softly.

Edgeworth sighed softly and reached up, grabbing Gumshoe by the back of the collar and lifting his head up sharply. The detective cringed, but he held on tight and didn't let him retreat.

" _Nothing_ leaves this room, correct?" Edgeworth snarled.

"Y-yes sir! I swear to god, I swear! Please don't fire me, sir," Gumshoe babbled. "How will I eat?"

"Stop snivelling," Edgeworth snapped, irritated all over again. Gumshoe's mouth closed with an audible sound as his teeth clacked together.

Growling, Edgeworth dragged Gumshoe down again and kissed him roughly. Honestly, it was impossible to get good help these days.

Gumshoe exclaimed, the sound muffled by the press of lips, and then tentatively began to return the kiss. It was all wrong, and Edgeworth knew it was the last thing he should be doing, but it was good for all of that. It was...distracting.

He released the back of Gumshoe's collar and let his hands wander, reaching down to cup Gumshoe's groin and feeling the hardness in his pants. He wasn't interested in being gentle, or taking this slow. He pressed with his palm, making circles with the heel of his hand as Gumshoe grunted and moaned and began to shift his hips forward in little jerking motions.

"S-sir...oh god," Gumshoe gasped. Edgeworth felt a rough, clumsy hand running down his chest, opening buttons. He squirmed impatiently, grabbed Gumshoe's hand and shoved it downwards.

"Don't linger," he ordered.

"Y-yes sir," Gumshoe replied in a strangled voice, fumbling at Edgeworth's fly and spreading it wide.

Gumshoe's hand began to rub at Edgeworth's cock, and he allowed himself a moan to encourage the detective as he began to harden. He undid Gumshoe's pants and slid his hand inside, the other curling against the elevator floor. Like this, he didn't have to focus on how dark and close and frightening things were. Though they were on a floor instead of properly in a bed, he could almost pretend they were somewhere else, somewhere safe.

Though Gumshoe was certainly not Edgeworth's first choice in partners, he would do, in the circumstances.

Their lips met again and they explored each other's mouths as the movement of their hands and hips grew more fevered and rushed. Edgeworth found himself gasping for breath within minutes as Gumshoe pleasured him.

But as his arousal rose, an unavoidable problem began to come to Edgeworth's attention. The more urgent their movements became, as Gumshoe groaned and thrust his hips forward, the more it loomed. Finally Edgeworth removed his hand and pushed Gumshoe off of him.

"W-what...what is it sir?" Gumshoe protested desperately. "What's wrong? If I'm doing something wrong I can change--"

"Calm down," Edgeworth snapped, shoving the bigger man until he sat up.

"But--"

Edgeworth bent down and shut Gumshoe up by taking his cock into his mouth. It worked rather effectively, though Gumshoe did start moaning and whispering, "Oh god, oh god." That was better than his worried babbling, at least.

A heavy hand dropped to the back of Edgeworth's head, thankfully not pushing him down further, but just curling fingers in his hair. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he suckled.

It seemed to take only seconds before Gumshoe cried out and trembled, spilling into his mouth. Edgeworth sat up, pulling out of Gumshoe's grasp and wiping his mouth, grimacing at the taste as he swallowed.

"Now you," he ordered, shifting to lean against the wall. They couldn't leave a mess. People would _speculate_.

Gumshoe was still gasping in the wake of his orgasm, and Edgeworth heard him make a choking sound. "Y-yes sir."

Ham hands landed on his thighs as Gumshoe crawled over to him. For a moment he felt hot breath on his member, and he curled his fingers in the detective's hair, guiding his head to the right spot. He was hard and ready, and the feeling of Gumshoe's mouth as the other man tentatively explored his cock only hardened him further.

It was obvious that this was new to Gumshoe, but Edgeworth didn't care. He slumped back against the wall, gasping as Gumshoe's hot, wet mouth closed over his cock. Shocks of pleasure ran through his body, and he guided Gumshoe's head with pulls on his hair and collar until he settled into an acceptable rhythm.

"Yes...yes, like that," he said, his breathing deepening rapidly. "Like that..."

Pleasure spiralled upwards, and Edgeworth finally felt the world slide away as his awareness narrowed to a point. For a few precious seconds, he felt nothing but a mouth on his cock, nothing but ecstasy, and then he was jerking and spasming as he spilled into Gumshoe's mouth.

His toes curled and his fingers scrabbled at Gumshoe's shoulder, the other hand closing on his hair again and holding him still until he was sure Gumshoe had swallowed every drop. Then finally he released him, struggling to catch his breath and recover his poise.

To his shock, Gumshoe wrapped his arms around him and dragged him back against his chest, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and his hair. He stiffened in surprise for a moment, then relaxed with a sigh into the other man's embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, sir," Gumshoe whispered. "I...I'll try to be worthy of it."

"What are you talking about?" Edgeworth grumbled in confusion. He reached down and tucked them both into their pants, aware that Gumshoe didn't seem to realize just how _unseemly_ this all was, and how important it was that no one _ever know_.

Gumshoe belatedly started helping him with that, tugging his pants into place and zipping up. "Just...you've told me things about yourself, and then this, and I...I know it's just one time, and I'll never tell anyone, but sir I..." He hesitated, and Edgeworth heard him swallow. "If you ever need anything, you can count on me, sir."

Edgeworth was silent for a moment, then sighed as he relaxed against the other man. "Thank you, Gumshoe."

What more was there to say?

~ ~ ~

Wasn't too long after that that they found us. And sure, I never mentioned what happened to anyone. I know it would have caused problems for Mr. Edgeworth. He woulda been embarrassed, sure.

But after that I knew there was something special between us. And that Mr. Edgeworth, he was a pretty special kind of guy. That even though he put up such a tough face, deep down inside he was just a guy, and a pretty good one at that, no matter what anyone said about him.

That's when I knew I'd do anything to help him.


End file.
